Satorious' Gift
by YaoiLove101
Summary: Satorious is having trouble finding Aster a good gift for Valentine's Day, so Jaden offers a suggestion! Destinyshipping with hints of Orangeshipping! Don't like, don't read!


GX – GX

Satorious was sitting outside his house, on his porch steps in Domino City, Japan. He was deep in thought about Valentine's Day, which was tomorrow. He was just thinking about what he would give his angel, Aster. He and Aster had been dating ever since he had gotten free of his possession a couple years back, and neither of them had ever been happier.

_'What am I going to get him? Candy and roses? Seems too predictable. A teddy bear? Too clichéd. …My heart? Been there, done that.'_ Satorious thought. _'I mean… it's not like he doesn't have my heart anymore or anything, but… I can't confess my feelings. I already did that. You can't confess your feelings for the same person, twice. …I could say I love you, but then I'd feel like a cheap bastard for not getting him anything.'_

Suddenly, someone came up the driveway. It was Jaden Yuki. (A/N: Think it's a little too formal to say the first _and_ last name when everyone knows him?)

"Hey, Satorious!" Jaden greeted. "Just checking in! How's everything going?"

"Good. …90 percent good anyway."

"And the other 20 percent?" Jaden asked.

"…You mean 10 percent?"

"Yeah, whatever." Jaden said and sat down next to Satorious. A little while after Satorious had come out of his possession, Jaden was still iffy about sitting or even standing near him, but he had gotten more and more used to him. "Come on! Tell me what's upsetting you! Tell your friend, Jaden."

"Well… it's about Valentine's Day tomorrow. I don't know what I'm supposed to get Aster."

"Hm… what about… a ring?"

"A ring?"

"An engagement ring!"

"E-engagement?" Satorious stuttered as he blushed. "W-who said I even wanted to m-marry him?"

"Don't you want to?"

Satorious' blush deepened. "Well… yes, maybe someday, but… not now."

"Well, I thought it was a very nice and romantic idea! I mean… Bastion proposed to me on my birthday!" Jaden said as he held up his hand that had his engagement ring on it. "Did I tell you what happened on-"

"Yes, Jaden. You told me what happened." Satorious said. "You've only told _everyone_ at least a thousand time already."

Jaden pouted an adorable pout. "I can't help it if I got a romantic boyfriend who found the most romantic way to propose. Not like Aster."

"What?" Satorious asked. "Are you saying that I don't have what it takes to be a romantic lover to Aster?"

"Well, if you're turning down a perfect opportunity like the one I just offered you, you must not be."

"I'll have you know that Aster has told me millions of time before that I am romantic!"

"Alright then! Prove it!"

"…Do you think he'll accept if it I _did_ ask him to marry me?"

"Of course. Why wouldn't he?"

"…I don't know."

"Well then, let's go down to the jewelry store and see what we can find!" Jaden said, and they left to go to Jared jewelry store.

--

Satorious and Jaden had been at the jewelry store for a half an hour now and neither of them could find anything.

"Jaden, this is useless. Maybe we should just give up."

"No. Never give up!" Jaden said, then looked down at another glass case and his eyes widened at the perfect diamond ring staring him in the face. It had a bright, silver band and a crystal blue diamond in the center, in the middle of two silvery ones. "Satorious! Look at _this_ one! What do you think about _this_, mister picky?"

Satorious looked, and his eyes widened as well. "I'll tell you what I think. …It's _perfect_!" He said, then got the cashier's attention. "Excuse me. How much for this one?" He asked as he pointed to the ring in question.

"That one? That one costs 413,820 yen." The cashier said. (A/N: On Google, it said that the average price for an engagement ring is 4,500 dollars, and Google also said that 1 dollar equals 91.96 Japanese yen. So, I timed 4,500 by 91.96 and that's the answer I got!)

"Oh, crap! I guess I can't get it then!" Satorious said.

"What? Why not?" Jaden asked.

"Because I'll never be able to afford a ring like that."

"But it's perfect! You said so yourself!"

"Yes, but that doesn't mean I can have it."

"But we are having a Valentine's Day sale where you can get one of our items half off. So, it would only cost 206,910 yen."

"Oh… well… that's a little more in my price range. I'll get it!"

"Alright!" The cashier said.

"Yes!" Jaden cheered, then he started singing the wedding song. (A/N: My sisters and I sing that song all the time when we're playing Life, and land on the "get married" square!)

--

It was now near around 7:30 the next night, Valentine's Day, and Satorious was sitting in front of his mirror, combing his hair. He was about to leave and go pick up Aster and he was nervous as hell. They were planning on going on a nighttime cruise where they would be able to be out on the deck and look at the stars, and the heart-shaped fireworks that always went off during Valentine's Day. Since it was an overnight cruise, they would have their own room.

"I don't think your hair can get much straighter." Someone said, which made Satorious jump from fright and he looked to see that it was only his sister, Sirena. "Jumpy much?"

"Sorry, sister. I guess I'm just nervous."

"About asking Aster to marry you?"

"Yeah. I mean… what if he says no?" Satorious asked.

"He would have to be a complete loser and idiot to say no to someone as great as you, brother!"

Satorious smiled and said, "Thank you, Sirena. You always know how to make me feel good."

"It's part of my job. Now, Toru(1), you're gonna be late to pick your boyfriend, soon-to-be fiancé, up if you stay here much longer."

"Right." Satorious said as he stood up, then he took his stuff and ran out, though not without a goodbye and a see you later to his sister though.

--

It was now close to 9:00. Aster and Satorious were on the deck of the cruise ship, looking in the direction of where the fireworks would take place.

"I can't wait for the fireworks to start! I love fireworks! They're beautiful!" Aster said.

"Not as beautiful as _you_ though, my flower." Satorious whispered in Aster's ear as he ran his fingers through Aster's silky, silver hair.

Aster blushed and shivered from the mixed feeling of Satorious' breath on his ear and his fingers smoothly gliding through his hair. Although, the moment was somewhat short-lived, because the soon the sound of an exploding firework went off and everyone looked up to see the shape of a red heart starting to slowly fade in the sky. "They're starting!" Aster cheered, happily.

Satorious couldn't help but chuckle at the cuteness and child-like wonder in his little flower's eyes at that moment. He found it both cute and amusing that Aster always tried to seem so grown up about everything, when in fact, he is really just a kid inside.

--

Roughly, a half an hour later or so, the finale had just ended and Satorious had brought Aster back to their room, which only had one bed, but neither of them minded that. They had slept in the same bed together before, even before they were dating. Hell, when they were kids, they used to cuddle up to each other at night and fall asleep in each other's arms.

Aster sat down on the bed before lying down. He sighed contently. "This is so comfortable!"

"Really?"

"Yes! You should come over here and try it out!" Aster said.

"Well, alright." Satorious said and walked over to the bed before lying on the bed next to Aster and sighing in content himself. "You're right, Aster. This is extremely comfortable."

"Yes." Aster said, then placed his head against Satorious' chest, over his heart. "I love you, Satori."

"I love you too, Aster." Satorious said. He suddenly saw a bunch of chocolates open on the counter next to them and the not next to it said, 'Thank you for choosing Paradise Cruises'. He took one of the chocolates and get an idea. He placed the chocolate in front of Aster's mouth, and Aster smiled before eating the chocolate happily.

"Mmm! Delicious!" Aster said. "You know… you've been more romantic than usual today. Something on your mind?"

"Actually… yes." Satorious said. _'It's now or never.'_ He thought as he got down on one knee in front of the bed and took one of Aster's hands into one of his. He took the diamond ring out of his pocket with the other hand. "Aster Phoenix… would you… will you marry me?" He asked.

Aster felt tears well up in his eyes. "Yes! Yes, I will!" He cried and felt Satorious slip the ring on his finger before he just pounced his new fiancé in a deep, passionate kiss.

GX – GX

I am sorry that the end seems kinda rushed, but I gotta get this up before 12:00. It only works if it gets posted the day before Valentine's Day, even if it's just a few minutes before!

Love you all! Happy Valentine's Day!

_**REVIEW!!**_


End file.
